El conejo de la suerte
by TwinkleBigRabbit
Summary: Takano Masamune debe quedarse muchas noches a trabajar hasta tarde. Una de esas noches se le aparece el conejo de Emerald, Twinkle, ofreciéndole tres deseos. ¿Qué desea realmente Takano? "Te lo advierto, humano. Cuidado con lo que deseas... porque podrías conseguirlo." Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi son de Shungiku Nakamura.
1. Introducción: Twinkle

Altas horas de la noche de un día cualquiera en una editorial en ascenso...

 _Otra vez se me hizo tarde..._

El que pensaba estas cosas ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a esto. Takano Masamune, editor en jefe de Emerald, sección de manga shojo de la editorial Marukawa, se había tenido que quedar hasta tarde por problemas con un manuscrito, y todo lo relacionado con el fin de ciclo.

Se levantó de su escritorio con algo de dificultad, llevaba demasiadas horas allí sentado, y eso unido al exceso de trabajo y la falta de sueño de los últimos días le hacían sentirse un poco enfermo. Y además, estaba Onodera...

Onodera Ritsu, su amor de secundaria, su gran tormento... Ya llevaba casi un año trabajando con él y aún no había conseguido la tan esperada confesión, es más, parecía que cada día evitaba más y más el estar con Takano.

 _Ritsu... Si no estás conmigo no es divertido estar aquí. No pido que esperes a que termine todo el trabajo, sólo me gustaría que por lo menos te despidieras de mí al marcharte a casa..._

Takano se sentía solo, y empezaba a perder la esperanza. Sin relación con sus padres, el único amigo que se le conocía era el oso gruñón de ventas, Yokozawa Takafumi, pero desde que éste ultimo había empezado a salir con Kirishima Zen, el jefe del departamento Japun de manga shonen, ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con su amigo.

Y cada vez era más difícil llegar a Ritsu...

Sin pensarlo mucho, paseó la mirada por el departamento Emerald o _doncella,_ totalmente adecuado para las jovencitas: mucho rosa, flores y peluches en forma de animalitos... De éstos, el que más destacaba era uno en forma de conejo blanco, sujetando una varita mágica y con calcetines de colores. Ése era considerado la mascota del departamento y tenía incluso un nombre, Twinkle.

Con la vista fija en el conejo, Takano recordó las leyendas negras que les contaba Isaka-san en ocasiones (aunque más bien parecían cuentos sacados de la imaginación del mismo Isaka), que aseguraban que Twinkle, en el pasado, había sido un encantador joven homosexual asesinado por un grupo de homófobos extremos, y que su alma había reencarnado en el peluche de conejo de Emerald, sí, justamente de ese departamento...

Isaka-san también contaba que los viernes por la noche cuando todo estaba cerrado, Twinkle invocaba alguna clase de magia extraña para llamar al peluche favorito de Usami Akihiko, el oso Suzuki-san. Desde luego, el presidente de Marukawa tenía una imaginación desbordante.

Takano se hallaba perdido en esa clase de pensamientos cuando de repente, le pareció oír una voz desconocida.

-¡Pst! ¡Takano-san!

 _Vaya. Tengo tanto sueño que ya alucino y pienso que ese conejo me habla... Mejor me voy._

La vocecilla se oyó más fuerte.

-¡Takano-san!

 _Sí, definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco. Ese conejo habla..._

-¡Claro que estoy hablando, baka!  
-Eh eh, más respeto, conejito, aquí soy el que manda...  
-¡Ja! Me llamo Twinkle, y además llevo más años que tú aquí...  
-¿De verdad estás hablando?  
-Sí. Y como te conozco, me caes bien y he visto tu sufrimiento, te voy a hacer un favor.  
-Ah, así que eres real y haces favores y todo...  
-Pregúntale a Ryuichiro, él se portó muy bien conmigo y también se lo agradecí.  
-¿Te refieres a Isaka Ryuichiro?  
-El mismo. Pues a lo que íbamos... Te voy a conceder tres deseos.  
-¿Tres deseos? ¿Es que eres el genio de la lámpara?  
-Yo prefiero pensar que soy _el conejo de la suerte._ Sólo tienes tres deseos, con ello tres oportunidades. En cuanto pidas uno, se te concederá al momento, así que piensa bien lo que quieres. Ése es mi consejo.

A pesar de la animada conversación, Takano no había creído ni media palabra. Así que dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Pues entonces, ¡deseo que Ritsu esté más receptivo!  
-Deseo concedido. -Twinkle agitó su varita mágica.

Takano se marchó a su casa después de aquello, antes de entrar en su piso miró fugazmente la puerta de al lado, la de Ritsu, y no le pareció que hubiese cambiado nada.

 _Todo han sido imaginaciones mías. Mejor me voy a dormir ya._

Mientras tanto, Twinkle reía por lo bajini en Emerald, ahora completamente vacía.

-Jejeje, pobre humano ignorante. Se cree que lo sabe todo... -Volvió a agitar su varita mientras llamaba a alguien. -¡Suzuki! ¡Área despejada!

En cuestión de segundos apareció un gran oso de peluche con un lazo verde. Al llegar ahí se convirtió en un apuesto joven de cabellos y ojos dorados, a la vez que Twinkle se convertía en un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos.

-Pequeño Twinkle, creía que hoy no podríamos vernos, ¡es muy tarde!  
-Estaba teniendo una _conversación_ _interesante_ con un humano.  
-¿Ya has vuelto a hacer de las tuyas? Qué voy a hacer contigo...  
-Sólo un poquito... Y además, como dijo el gato negro, la mala suerte es criar a un humano ignorante...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. 1 Primer deseo

- _Deseo que Ritsu esté más receptivo..._

El sonido de la alarma despertó a Masamune de un extraño sueño, donde estaba hablando con el enorme peluche de conejo que había en Emerald, Twinkle...

Le hubiera gustado quedarse más en la cama, y ya si estuviera acompañado sería el mejor plan... Pero no. Aquello había sido un sueño y más valía ponerse en marcha.

Entró en el baño y se duchó y vistió rápidamente. Cuando salió le pareció ver actividad en la cocina... Sería muy raro, ya que vivía solo. Se dijo que aún estaba pensando en cosas raras y se dirigió allí a hacer el desayuno.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver ahí a Ritsu con un delantal blanco con estampados de corazoncitos rosa, preparando lo que parecían ser tortitas en forma de corazón...

-¿Rit... su?  
-¡Bueeenos díiias, Mune! Aquí tienes tu suculento desayuno. -Le puso el plato enfrente. En efecto, tortitas en forma de corazón decoradas con sirope de fresa. Demasiado azúcar para Takano, que se conformaba con un café bien cargado acompañado de tostadas. Algo no iba bien, Takano pensó en el conejo, pero al final decidió quitárselo de la cabeza y disfrutar de las atenciones de Ritsu.  
-¿Cómo has entrado aquí?  
-Con mis llaves, amor. Me he levantado pronto y se las he pedido al conserje...  
-¿Tú no desayunas?  
-Oh, yo ya he desayunado. Además esto es una muestra de mi amor por ti...

Definitivamente el tsundere de Onodera nunca diría algo como esto... Ni aunque tuviera 15 añitos. Algo había cambiado... ¿Sería obra de Twinkle?

-Me gusta tu delantal. Oye, ¿desde cuándo cocinas?  
-Aprendí a cocinar por ti, cariño~...

 _Más vale que disfrute de las atenciones, aunque en cierto modo sean extrañas..._ Y es que había algo escalofriante en la actitud de Ritsu. Es decir, Takano quería que fuesen como la típica pareja joven _acaramelada,_ pero ahora que lo había conseguido, algo no cuadraba en su mente.

-Amor~ ¿vamos juntos al trabajo?  
-Claro Ritsu, yo te llevo.

Subieron al coche de Takano y lo dejaron en el aparcamiento de la editorial. Nada más salir del coche, Ritsu cogió a Takano de la mano por voluntad propia, sin que nadie se lo dijera. Takano se giró a mirarlo y no vio su habitual expresión malhumorada ni su ceño fruncido. En su lugar Ritsu mostraba una expresión de _adoración_ adornada con un leve sonrojo. Takano había rogado durante mucho tiempo por ver a Ritsu mirándolo así, pero ahora que lo tenía, se sentía ¿extraño? No lo comprendía. Ritsu se acercó a él y antes de entrar en el departamento Emerald le dio un besito corto en los labios.

-Buenos días a todos.  
-Buenas.

Entraron en Emerald aún cogidos de la mano y Kisa no tardó en darse cuenta.

-Ohh, Ricchan, Takano-san, qué bonita pareja hacen, ¿verdad, Mino? -El eterno sonriente asentía con la cabeza. Hatori, como de costumbre, los miró con su característica cara de póquer.

-Sí~ estamos muuuy felices, ¿verdad, cariño? -Ritsu seguía mirando a Takano con ojos de cordero degollado, parecía que no le importaba estar en el trabajo... Y Takano volvió a sentirse raro al no ser capaz de corresponder.

Además, cuando se sentó en el escritorio, enfrente de Twinkle, no podía dejar de pensar en ese conejo, y lo que es peor, le daba la impresión de que el animalito de peluche lo miraba con una expresión de _te lo dije._

 _¿Será todo un mal sueño?_ Takano se pellizcó disimuladamente, y sintió un leve dolor. No, no era un sueño.

-Tengo una junta, así que os dejo solos. ¡A trabajar! -Takano hizo intención de marcharse, pero Ritsu se le pegó como una lapa, entre risitas tontas.  
-Cariño~ no me dejes solito mucho tiempo... ¿Te acompaño?  
-No hace falta, Ritsu... -Takano intentó tener tacto con su pareja, puesto que su actitud ya empezaba a resultarle molesta. Ritsu pareció entenderlo, pero igualmente le dijo:  
-¡No pasa nada, cariñito! En cuanto termine y vayamos a casa, te daré un masajito con muuucho amor...

 _Espero no volver con él._ Dios santo, era tan totalmente opuesto al Ritsu de siempre que ya estaba empezando a causarle vergüenza ajena...

La junta transcurrió sin grandes problemas (además de los gritos entre Yokozawa y Takano y los aplausos y jaleos de Isaka), y Takano regresó al departamento. Allí se encontraban un Ritsu encima de su nubecita rosa de amor y cursilerías varias, Kisa con expresión conspiradora, Hatori con ganas de matar a alguien y Mino... Bueno, a Mino le resbala todo.

Kisa se acercó a Takano-san como quien va a sentarse en el banquillo de los acusados.

-Takano-san, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?  
-Dime.  
-En privado, si no le importa... -Takano levantó la voz para distraer a los otros tres.  
-¡Kisa! Me acaban de informar que una de tus mangakas te está esperando en el recibidor. Venga, vamos.

Kisa y Takano entraron en una sala de juntas vacía y cerraron por dentro.

-Tú dirás, Kisa... Aunque me temo que ya sé por donde van los tiros.  
-Sí, es sobre Ricchan... ¡Está descontrolado! No ha hecho nada en todo el día, sólo dibujar corazones rosas en una hoja, dice que es tan feliz que quiere crear su propio manga... Y además... -Frenó de repente ya que lo que iba a decir no le gustaría nada al editor en jefe.  
-Además, ¿qué?  
-Pues... Ricchan dice que... No le hace falta trabajar tanto porque es el novio del jefe... Es una suerte que hayan estado en una junta ya que si lo llegaban a oír Yokozawa-san o Isaka-san, hubieran tenido problemas...

 _Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos,_ pensó Takano. Tenía que actuar rápido...

-De acuerdo, Kisa. Gracias por avisarme.

Volvieron a Emerald, tan pronto lo vio llegar, Ritsu se posicionó al lado de Takano y se puso a hablarle en ese tono meloso que había llegado a odiar:

-Muuune, cariiiño. ¿Nos vamos a casa? -Takano pensó en otra maniobra de distracción.  
-Ritsu, tengo que quedarme un rato a terminar cosas pendientes... ¿Qué te parece si te vas a casa y empiezas a preparar la cena? Quiero comer de nuevo algo hecho por ti...  
-Bueeeno... Está bien. Pero antes, dame un besito~. -Se besaron y Ritsu se fue, luego se fueron juntos Kisa y Mino, y a los pocos minutos el que se marchaba era Hatori.

De nuevo, Takano se quedaba solo en Emerald... ¿Hemos dicho solo?

-Jiji... Qué día tan divertido...  
-¿Quién habla? -Takano habló sin pensar, le habían pasado tantas cosas raras que estaba dispuesto a hablar incluso con el conejo.  
-Humano tonto... ¿No te acuerdas de mí?  
-Twinkle...  
-El mismo. ¿Qué tal tu primer deseo?  
-Horrible, la verdad. Ritsu está tan cambiado que ahora soy yo el incapaz de corresponderle... Echo de menos la emoción de la conquista, y además tengo una sensación rara en el estómago... Como si quisiera vomitar arcoiris...  
-Qué gracioso eres. ¿No has pensado en presentarte al festival del humor?  
-Maldito conejo... Amigo de Isaka tenías que ser.  
-No insultes a Ryu en mi presencia. -Takano enmudeció. Estaba hablando con el conejo y éste lo había ¿amenazado? El conejo siguió hablando. -Vaya... Así que no funcionó el primer deseo.  
-Y dale con los deseos. No me creo ni media palabra. Isaka y tú me han visto cara de tonto.  
-No te he visto la cara de tonto, humano. Me caes bien, pero pienso que eres rematadamente imbécil. Aunque puedes hacer que cambie mi idea sobre ti con los siguientes deseos... Piensa bien lo que pides...  
-Tonterías. ¡Deseo que Onodera me deje tranquilo! -Takano estaba al límite.  
-Deseo... Concedido. -Twinkle mostraba una gran expresión de _te lo dije_ en su rostro. -Si no te convence este segundo deseo, aún tienes una última oportunidad... ÚLTIMA.  
-Sí, claro, lo que tú digas. Me voy a dormir...

Esa misma madrugada, Twinkle y Suzuki comentaban los sucesos del día, riéndose de Ritsu y sobretodo del escéptico Takano.  
-Suzuki, están locos esos humanos. Ese Takano podría haberlo tenido todo, pero ya ha malgastado dos de sus tres deseos en tonterías.  
-Jeje, a mi humano también le falta un tornillo. Deberías ver lo que hace.  
-¿Vamos?  
-Si tú quieres...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. 2 Segundo deseo

_-¡Deseo que Onodera me deje tranquilo!_

Después de un fin de semana en el que Takano no tuvo noticias de Onodera, hasta el punto de ni siquiera oír ruido alguno proveniente del apartamento de al lado, el lunes inició una semana, aparentemente igual que las otras.

Takano se levantó, y después de realizar sus rutinas mañaneras se dirigió a Marukawa en su coche. Ni rastro de Onodera. Se habría ido en tren más temprano, o tal vez habría ido a visitar a sus padres y habría salido directamente desde su casa... Vaya usted a saber.

En el departamento Emerald, lo esperaban Hatori, Kisa y Mino. El escritorio de Onodera estaba impecable. Como si nadie hubiese trabajado allí... Por meses.

Takano se extrañó. Si Onodera estuviera enfermo, o se hubiera cogido vacaciones, lo sabría... Decidió dejarlo correr... Por lo menos durante unas horas. Pero no podía dejar de levantar la vista a cada rato, esperando que llegase el susodicho.

-Oigan, ¿dónde está Onodera? Ya es muy tarde y debería llevar horas aquí. Además nadie me informó sobre si se tomaría vacaciones...

Los tres integrantes restantes de Emerald se miraron entre ellos con cara de circunstancias. Al final, fue Kisa el que se acercó a Takano.

-Este... Takano-san...  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Aquí no trabaja ningún Onodera.

Al principio, Takano pensó que se trataba de un enfado pasajero de Ritsu, o tal vez una broma pesada. Kisa era dado a esa clase de cosas, y a veces Mino lo secundaba, pero que se les uniera Hatori, ya daba que pensar. Así que Takano optó por no contestarles e ir a hablar con la única persona que podía aclararle un poco las cosas.

Para entrar en el despacho de Isaka Ryuichiro, Takano tenía que pasar por el filtro. Daba igual que fuese uno de los editores en jefe, ni que fueran la sección número uno en ventas... Nadie escapaba de Asahina.

-¿Tiene cita?  
-No... Pero es importante... Muy importante. -Asahina, hombre comprensivo, dejó entrar a Takano en el despacho de Isaka-san.  
-¡Takano! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Es raro verte fuera de Emerald o de las salas de juntas... -Isaka-san nunca perdía su buen humor (excepto cuando su secretario no lo tenía satisfecho... en la cama) y recibió a Takano con una sonrisita.  
-Buenos días Isaka-san, ¿dónde está Onodera? ¿Por qué no ha venido a trabajar los últimos días y yo no estaba informado? -Intentó sonar tranquilo, pero no lo consiguió.  
-Este... Takano... -Isaka-san se había quedado congelado. Le costaba encontrar las palabras para responderle educadamente. -En esta editorial nunca ha trabajado ningún Onodera. Como sabrás, son nuestra principal competencia... -Ahora era el turno de Takano, también se quedó de piedra al oír a Isaka-san. Pero una idea fugaz acudió a la cabeza de éste último y se levantó a buscar una conocida revista que había salido aquella mañana. -¡Ah! Takano, seguro que te refieres a esto. -Le tendió la revista y Takano echó un vistazo a la portada, donde vio algo que captó su atención.

 _ **El heredero de Editorial Onodera regresa del extranjero y anuncia su próxima boda.**_

 _Onodera Ritsu, el heredero de una de las editoriales más importantes de Japón, regresa de sus estudios y de su formación por empresas extranjeras, y anuncia su boda con Kohinata An, descendiente de joyeros..._

Takano no leyó más. Estaba aturdido... No creía que aquello estuviera pasando. Intentó disculparse con Isaka y marcharse, pero éste lo detuvo.

-Takano, eres un buen editor y por eso voy a hacer como que hoy no ha ocurrido nada. Pero ten cuidado con el fin de ciclo y el cansancio. El exceso de trabajo a veces nos puede llevar al límite... -Era raro que un hombre como Isaka estuviera diciendo eso. Debió de haber visto realmente mal a Takano Masamune...

Mientras tanto, el aludido sacó su teléfono móvil y repasó su lista de contactos.

 _Ohashi, Okazaki, Onodera... ¿Onodera? No hay ningún Onodera... Bueno, eso ahora da igual. Me sé su número de memoria..._

Marcó el número y esperó a que diera señal.

 _ **Biiip. El número marcado no existe. Biiip.**_

Takano no podía creerlo. ¿Sería posible? Sólo le quedaba una última cosa por confirmar. Se dirigió a Emerald.

-Tengo que irme. Un problema de última hora... Me llevo esto a casa y si hay algún imprevisto llamadme o enviadme un correo electrónico.  
-De acuerdo, Takano-san... -Dijo Kisa mientras lo miraba de forma extraña... ¿Compadeciéndose de él?

Takano condujo como un loco hasta su casa. Al llegar al bloque de pisos donde vivía, antes de dirigirse a su casa tocó la puerta de al lado. 1202, _donde vivía Onodera Ritsu..._

-¿Sí? -Abrió la puerta uma simpática anciana.  
-Ah... Perdone, me he equivocado. Aunque, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
-Dime, hijo.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo aquí?  
-Llevo siete años aquí, desde que me quedé viuda...  
-Lo siento, señora. Disculpe las molestias.

Takano no podía creerlo. Una gran encerrona, una muy mala broma donde todo el mundo se había confabulado para ¿separarlo de Onodera?

Sentía deseos de romper cosas, de volver a caer en el alcoholismo, de lesionarse, incluso de terminar con su propia vida... De repente, pensó en Twinkle. Aquel conejo de Emerald que le había concedido dos deseos...

 _Maldito Twinkle. ¡Estúpido conejo de peluche!_

De repente y sin hacer ruido, un conejito de peluche apareció en el sofá del apartamento de Takano.

-Está bien que me llames, humano, pero sin insultos ni faltas de respeto.

Takano miraba incrédulo al animalito de peluche, no sabía si hablar con él de manera civilizada, volver a insultarlo, o coger un cuchillo de la cocina y reducir al conejito a un montón de plumas...

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, humano. Si lo haces, lo vas a pasar peor que ahora... ¿Por cierto, te gustaron tus deseos?  
-Entonces, ¿es verdad? Tú lo provocaste...  
-No... Tú lo pediste. Deseaste que Onodera te dejase tranquilo... Y mira si te dejó tranquilo, que se olvidó de ti desde vuestra ruptura have diez años... La superó, trabajó duro, triunfó... Y su prometida estuvo a su lado... En vez de rechazar sus muestras de cariño.

-Era lo que tú querías, ¿no?  
-No, yo... -Takano recapacitó. A veces, había cosas que escapaban a nuestra lógica, y Twinkle era una de ellas. Y en vez de creerlo y desear un mejor futuro con Ritsu, no lo había tomado en serio y había malgastado dos de sus tres deseos en tonterías. Quedaba una última oportunidad, pero ¿qué haría Takano?  
-Así que todo era en serio. Tú, la editorial...  
-Sí. Hoy fuiste a ver a Ryu y debiste haberle preguntado, es el único que me conoce además de ti. De hecho, él me dijo que viniera aquí.

 _Isaka tenía que ser. Bueno, ¿qué hago? Parece que sólo tengo una opción..._

-Deseo... ¡Que todo vuelva a ser como antes!  
-¿Estás seguro? Volverás al inicio, a tu _no relación_ con tu amado Onodera, a su _esto no es amor..._  
-Pero volveré a verlo todos los días, a trabajar con él y a convencerlo de ir y volver juntos, a cuidarlo y a dormir con él... Algún día lograré que seamos una pareja, y lo haré por mi mismo, sin ayuda externa.  
-Un poco tarde, pero lo comprendiste, humano. Deseo... concedido. -Twinkle miraba a Takano con su habitual expresión tierna. -Nos vemos en Emerald... -Se fue, dejando un pequeño regalo.

Un delantal estampado con pequeños conejitos Twinkle.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. 3 Tercer deseo

_-Deseo que todo vuelva a ser como antes..._

Un nuevo día en la vida de nuestro amigo Takano Masamune. Se levantó pronto, con la sensación de haber pasado demasiado tiempo viendo películas surrealistas... Pero a la vez se sentía extrañamente animado. Tanto que incluso cantó en la ducha.

 _ **Viernes son las ocho, ya he terminado mi horario.**_  
 _ **Ya no pienso en nada, cojo mi coche de segunda mano.**_  
 _ **Este fin de semana no lo voy a soportar.**_  
 _ **Sin preocuparme de cuando voy a descansar.**_

Takano salió de la ducha con muchos ánimos y se dispuso a preparar un suculento desayuno... En grandes cantidades. Estaba claro... Lo compartiría con Onodera.

-Takano-san...  
-Abre. He traído desayuno. -La mención de la comida hizo que Ritsu abriera la puerta enseguida. Takano se sorprendió, aquel lugar estaba ordenado. Muy ordenado.

-Onodera, me sorprendes. Abres la puerta sin rechistar, tienes tu piso ordenado...  
-Es que... Pensé que... Ya era hora de hacer algo por mí mismo... _Quiero estar a tu altura, Takano-san_ -era lo que en realidad pensaba el castaño.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, pero un silencio agradable. Ritsu lavó los platos y enseguida se oyó la voz de Takano desde el salón:

-Onodera, en marcha. Vamos en mi coche.  
-Sí... _Qué remedio._

Takano no había intentado nada con Ritsu, estaba sorprendido de verlo tan dócil. Al subir al coche pudo apreciar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

 _ **Caliente, como las brasas cuando guardan el fuego.**_  
 _ **Caliente, como el infierno en pleno invierno.**_  
 _ **Caliente, como el sol cuando le habla a la luna.**_  
 _ **Caliente, como mi corazón cuando ve que te acercas.**_

Llegaron a Marukawa y cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo escritorio. Desde el suyo, Takano podía observar a un gran Twinkle mirándolo y dándole su aprobación.

 _Me gusta tu comportamiento, humano. Puedo decir que, si sigues así, obtendrás tu esperada confesión..._

Twinkle y sus cosas. Takano no podía contestarle en voz alta, pero lo hacía mentalmente.

 _Ya hablaremos tú y yo... E Isaka-san._

Siguieron con el trabajo y Takano seguía de buen humor. Yokozawa había ido a gritarles un poco, pero había sido rápido ya que el oso gruñón también andaba con sus ánimos mejorados gracias a Kirishima.

Aunque, a pesar del buen humor reinante, Takano no pudo dejar de molestar un poco a su querido Onodera.

-¡Onodera! Saca 10 copias de estos papeles, 25 de estos otros y 50 de aquellos. Luego ven a mi escritorio y te daré más trabajo.

Onodera hizo lo que Takano le había ordenado y cuando se acercó al escritorio, Takano le pasó una notita disimuladamente.

 _Esta noche regresamos juntos y cenamos en mi casa. Prohibido negarse._

Y como es lógico, el primer impulso de Onodera fue negarse inmediatamente. Pero no podía decírselo a Takano, le había dejado demasiado trabajo y además había algo que quería pedirle... Así que, por un día, aceptaría.

 _ **Prepárate, voy a por ti, esta noche no te escaparás.**_  
 _ **He estado pensando en un plan diabólico para atraparte.**_  
 _ **Esta semana serás mía nena y no voy a fallarte.**_  
 _ **Sólo de pensarlo me estoy poniendo...**_

-Onodera, nos vamos. -Takano y Onodera habían terminado pronto, pero Hatori, Kisa y Mino ya hacía por lo menos media hora que se habían marchado. Ritsu recogió sus cosas y se fue, siguiendo a Takano, hasta el coche de éste último. Por el camino, le pareció ver a Isaka-san y a su secretario encerrarse en un baño vacío... _Imaginaciones mías,_ pensó.

El trayecto en coche hasta el edificio donde vivían fue tranquilo, Takano puso algo de música y Ritsu se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso... Se había portado muy bien con él, pero seguramente se burlaría de lo que iba a pedirle.

 _ **Caliente, como las brasas cuando guardan el fuego.**_  
 _ **Caliente, como el infierno en pleno invierno.**_  
 _ **Caliente, como el sol cuando le habla a la luna.**_  
 _ **Caliente, como mi corazón cuando ve que te acercas.**_

Entraron y, nada más dejar sus bolsas, Ritsu se dirigió a su jefe.

-Este... Takano-san...  
-Dime.  
-Yo... Me preguntaba si...  
-Lo que sea.  
-¿Podría... Enseñarme a... Cocinar? -Takano se contuvo para no reírse. Ritsu podía ser tan tierno a veces...  
-Definitivamente, eres un pequeño príncipe mimado. Vamos. Tengo un delantal para ti. -Fueron a la cocina y le tendió el delantal de conejitos Twinkle.  
-Pero ése... ¿No es el conejo de Emerald?  
-Sí. Vi ese delantal y me gustó para ti. Póntelo. -Ritsu obedeció. -Te queda bien. Tú mismo pareces un conejo...  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Bueno, los conejos son lindos, ¿no? Ahora vamos, cocinarás algo sencillo.

Ritsu acabó cocinando algo de arroz y un salteado de verduras. No era mucho, pero ya era algo mejor que la comida prefabricada y las bebidas energéticas que solía consumir.

-Cuando quieras puedes volver y te enseñaré más. Tienes mi llave. Pero esta noche... No creas que vas a escapar. Todo el día te has comportado de un modo tan tierno... -Takano ya lo estaba besando. Ritsu se dejaba llevar... En el fondo también lo estaba deseando. Entre besos y caricias llegaron a la habitación, Takano tendió a Ritsu en la cama y empezó a desnudarlo, besando cada centímetro de piel a la vista. Cuando Ritsu sólo tenía puesta su ropa interior, Takano llevó sus manos hacia su cuerpo.  
-Ahora desnúdame tú. -Ritsu empezó a desabrocharle la camisa con manos temblorosas. Cuando llegó al pantalón vaciló un poco, pero Takano lo ayudó y pronto se encontraban los dos en ropa interior, rozando sus partes intimas a través de la tela. Pronto Takano se deshacía de esa molesta prenda y empezaba a hacerle un oral a Ritsu, que provocó que apretara fuertemente la almohada y se mordiese el labio para no gemir. Takano lo sabía y empezó a pasar la lengua por la punta una y otra vez, mientras acariciaba los testículos y la entrada de Ritsu. No fallaba. Pronto Ritsu no pudo contenerse y emitía gemidos que eran como música para los oídos de Takano, que metió un dedo en su interior. Ritsu se quejó un poco, pero pronto se acostumbró y eran dos los dedos que entraban y salían de su interior. Además, Takano seguía con el oral, Ritsu no tardaría mucho en correrse y estaría relajado para la _siguiente fase._

-Takano-san... Ah... Yo me... -No terminó la frase y dejó salir toda su esencia, que Takano tragó sin inmutarse. Entonces, este último se quitó su última prenda de ropa y se introdujo en él, arrancándole un gemido de dolor... O de placer.

Ritsu se aferró a la espalda de Takano, mientras las estocadas aumentaban su ritmo e intensidad. Cuando encontró su próstata, también aumentó el volumen de sus gemidos. Los dos hombres estaban en su límite, unas cuantas estovadas más y Ritsu se corría por segunda vez, entre su cuerpo y el de Masamune, mientras éste último lo hacía en el interior de Ritsu. Se quedaron quietos un momento, mientras regulaban sus respiraciones, y luego Masamune se acostó al lado de Ritsu, para dormir abrazados...

 _ **Caliente, como las brasas cuando guardan el fuego.**_  
 _ **Caliente, como el infierno en pleno invierno.**_  
 _ **Caliente, como el sol cuando le habla a la luna.**_  
 _ **Caliente, como mi corazón cuando ve que te acercas...**_

Mientras tanto, en una editorial vacía, dos jóvenes habían terminado de hacer lo mismo que Ritsu y Masamune, se estaban vistiendo mientras hablaban.

-Desde luego, Twinkle, no sé como lo haces pero siempre consigues que todo acabe bien.  
-Ya lo sabes, Suzuki. Soy el conejo de la suerte.

Los dos chicos regresaron a sus formas de oso y de conejo, y mientras uno se quedaba en su estante en la editorial, el otro desapareció para llegar a un dúplex donde vivía un afamado escritor.

 **FIN...¿O NO?**

* * *

 **Próximo extra: 31 de octubre :)**


	5. EXTRA 1

**¡Hola! Este extra no tiene como protagonistas a los nostálgicos, sino a un secretario y un oso de peluche. ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

 **EXTRA 1:** _ **De resfriados, abstinencia y ¿Suzuki-san?**_

Resfriado. Típico del frío invierno. Esa estación tan idealizada, en la que creemos (o nos venden) que todo es ver la nieve desde la ventana de tu casa mientras tomas chocolate caliente junto al fuego... Y por las noches duermes acurrucado al lado de tu persona amada.

Pues no. Es la estación del _tienes los pies fríos,_ del _tengo demasiado sueño como para ser amable_ y de los horribles, malditos resfriados.

Asahina Kaoru se encontraba sufriendo los efectos de uno de estos, letal, que lo mantenía casi enganchado a una medicación que le producía excesiva somnolencia, como tantas otras... Pero seguía al pie del cañon, en el trabajo y cumpliendo con sus labores. Cualquier cosa antes que ser atendido por Ryuichiro.

Lo quería, lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, cierto... Pero prefería soportar una dura jornada de trabajo en Marukawa que quedarse en la cama bajo sus cuidados. Y es que Ryu era terrible atendiendo a los enfermos y Kaoru ya había tenido alguna mala experiencia antes, por lo que prefería no arriesgarse.

Así que ahí estaba, trabajando en su oficina. Ryuichiro estaba en una de esas interminables juntas y parecía que tardaría en terminar, por lo que se permitió descansar un poco y pasear la vista por los pocos objetos que _decoraban_ la oficina. La planta que los había unido y poco más... Un momento, ¿desde cuándo a Ryu le gustaban los peluches? ¿Es que se le estaba pegando la extraña forma de ser de Usami-sensei?

Encima de una de las estanterías había dos peluches que Kaoru conocía a la perfección. Uno era Twinkle, ese conejo blanco proclamado como la mascota del departamento Emerald, y el otro era uno de los tantísimos osos con lazos de colores que guardaba Usami en una habitación de su dúplex. Y todos se llamaban Suzuki-san.

Kaoru siguió con su trabajo un rato más, pero los peluches le daban una sensación extraña. Para despejarse un poco, se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a colocar a los peluches en un lugar donde no pudiese verlos...

-Alto ahí.

 _¿Los peluches hablan? Estoy alucinando... Voy a cambiar de medicación._

-Sí, podemos hablar, y te ordenamos que te quedes quieto. -Otra voz, algo diferente de la primera. -Soy Twinkle y él es mi pareja Suzuki-san, y te va a hacer un favor muy especial.

 _Definitivamente estoy alucinando. Igual todo esto es obra de Ryu, así que vamos a ver qué pasa._

-Puedes llamarme Suzuki, Asahina Kaoru. -El oso se dirigió al secretario amablamente, no como Twinkle, a quien se le había pegado el carácter de las _doncellas._  
-¿Me conoces?  
-Claro que sí, y más cuando tu querido novio vino a contarle sus penas de amor a mi humano. ¡No paró de abrazarme y casi me estrangula! Si no llega a ser por éste -Señaló a Twinkle. -Me lo cargo. Pero Twinkle me contó algo más de su vida y de la de Isaka-san, y decidí echarles una manita.  
-Ryu is love, Ryu is life. -Twinkle le tenía mucho cariño a Ryuichiro, era el único a quien le había contado su historia (además de Suzuki) e Isaka le permitía varias _licencias_ dentro de la editorial, por lo que sólo podía decir cosas buenas de él.  
-Bueno, a lo que íbamos... Queremos que vengas con nosotros a un sitio. Te va a interesar mucho, creemos.  
-No me lo digáis... Aquí tiene que haber una cámara oculta o algo. Esto es obra de Isaka, ¿no?  
-No, pero se va a poner muy contento cuando veas lo que venimos a enseñarte. Sujétate fuerte a nosotros...

Kaoru se abrazó a los dos peluches y cerró los ojos...

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación oscura de un piso que se le hacía vagamente conocido... Distinguió muchas estanterias, llenas de osos de peluche de diversos tamaños, y cada uno con un lazo diferente.

La habitación destinada a los osos de Usami Akihiko.

Kaoru iba a decir algo, pero Suzuki se le adelantó.  
-Silencio. No queremos que nos oigan... Aunque tampoco se van a dar cuenta.  
-Ahora vas a salir con nosotros al pasillo y vamos a ver algo que te va a servir en el futuro. Mantente cerca de nosotros y con la boca bien cerrada... Tampoco respires más fuerte de lo necesario.

Kaoru obedeció, al fin y al cabo aquello no podía ser real, así que más le valía tomarse las cosas con calma (como siempre hacía).

Salieron del cuarto de los osos a tiempo de ver a Usami llevando en brazos a aquel muchacho castaño... Chibi-tan, como lo llamaba Isaka, y dirigiéndose a la habitación principal de aquella planta.

-Vamos a entrar. Supongo que sabrás que Usami-sensei tiene la habitación llena de juguetes, así que no se enterará si hay un par de trastos más. -Dijo Suzuki. -Vamos.

La habitación estaba en penumbra y la puerta estaba entreabierta, no les costó trabajo entrar y se situaron en un rincón oscuro, nadie podría saber que había un secretario de gran altura escondido entre dos peluches adorables y pervertidos.

Mientras tanto, Usami había depositado a su preciada carga en la cama, y empezaba a quitarle el pijama que llevaba.

Twinkle no se pudo contener y le dio un pequeño codazo a Kaoru a la vez que le susurraba:  
-Kaoru... Mira y aprende. -El secretario no quería mirar, ¿por qué tenía sueños como ése mientras estaba enfermo? ¿Le habían echado algo en el café? No quería saber nada del asunto, pero pronto unos leves gemidos le hicieron levantar la cabeza.

Chibi-tan, con una expresión de tremendo placer (y tremenda vergüenza), gemía mientras Akihiko besaba uno de sus pezones a la vez que frotaba el otro con sus dedos.

 _Vaya, sí que gime Chibi-tan. Oh, eso es lo que diría Ryu, seguido de un comentario sobre la abstinencia a la que lo someto... ¿Abstinencia? La verdad es que no estuve muy pendiente de los deseos y necesidades de Ryu... De tanto controlar los míos. ¿Y si fuera eso... Lo que el oso y el conejo... Están intentando hacerme ver?_

-Exactamente. Y te henos traído aquí para que cojas ideas. -Dijo Twinkle, definitivamente ese conejo era toda una _doncella._ Suzuki asintió, confirmando las palabras de su conejito.  
-Kaoru, hace algunos años Twinkle y yo fuimos dos chicos jóvenes, saludables... Y pareja. Pero mi familia era de esas que no valoran a las personas por lo que son, sino por lo que tienen. Extremadamente cerrados de mente, querían comprometerme con una chica, y cuando me negué y escapé con Twinkle, mandaron gente a seguirnos... Acabaron matando a Twinkle, y yo me suicidé al cabo de unos días... Años después, por circunstancias de la vida, volvimos a encontrarnos en forma de peluches, y hemos aprovechado cada momento libre. También tratamos de ayudar a los que nos rodean, Twinkle puede conceder deseos y yo puedo hacerte ver lo que en realidad desea tu corazón y ayudarte a conseguirlo. Por eso te hemos traído aquí.

Kaoru no se sentía muy bien. Aquella historia lo había dejado tocado, se parecía a la suya con Ryu en el sentido en que eran del mismo sexo, en que Ryu era un importante heredero y un _soltero_ codiciado y en que su futuro, a pesar de llevar tantos años de relación, era incierto... El oso y el conejo lo habían dejado pensativo. No dijo nada, y se limitó a mirar...

Usami- sensei en aquel momento le estaba haciendo una felación a su pareja, que se agarraba fuertemente de las sábanas intentando no gemir. Debía tener muy buena técnica, ya que el jovencito se corrió en (muy) poco tiempo, y el escritor subió sus piernas hasta sus propios hombros, para introducirse dentro del joven en un solo movimiento.

Chibi-tan dejó escapar un gemido más alto que os anteriores, más de dolor que de placer... El escritor continuó entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo hasta que ambos alcanzaron el climax, entonces se tendieron en la cama y se durmieron casi al instante...

-Bien, hora de irse. Kaoru, agárrate a nosotros... -Kaoru cogió fuertemente a los peluches, cerró los ojos y... Cuando los abrió estaba sentado en su escritorio, y enfrente de él estaba Ryuichiro mirándolo con expresión reprobatoria.

-Así que aprovechas cuando yo no estoy para dormir en la oficina. Y luego siempre me estás diciendo que adelante mi trabajo... Vaya, vaya. -Kaoru no dijo nada, ni siquiera se levantó de su asiento, pero Isaka pareció darse cuenta de algo y fue directamente a tomarle la temperatura.  
-Tienes fiebre, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? De todas maneras, nos vamos a casa. -Ryuichiro lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta su coche. De camino a casa, pararon en un supermercado cercano, donde Ryu bajó a comprar unas cosas. Al llegar, mandó a Kaoru a darse un baño mientras preparaba la cena... Cuando Kaoru salió del baño, fue directo a la cama, donde le esperaba Ryu con una bandeja que contenía la cena.

 _Caldo de pollo, y tiene muy buena pinta. ¿Desde cuándo Ryu ha mejorado tanto en la cocina, y en sus cuidados? ¿Acaso es... por mí?_

Kaoru se tomó la cena y estaba a punto de dormirse cuando casi involuntariamente se le escapó...  
-Ryuichiro-sama, te amo.  
-Lo sé, tonto. Venga, a dormir, lo necesitas más que nada.

 _He estado conteniéndome tanto tiempo, que he dejado de lado a la persona que más me importa en el mundo. Pero a partir de ahora, todo cambiará._

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador sonó a las 6.00 de la mañana.  
-¿Por qué tan pronto? -Ryu hubiera querido seguir durmiendo un rato más.  
-Porque me siento mejor... Y hay que aprovechar la mañana para hacer cosas... _Productivas. -_ Kaoru sonrió y abrazó a Ryu mientras hablaba...

 **¿Se acabó la abstinencia?**

 **FIN**


	6. EXTRA 2: Halloween en Marukawa (Twinkle)

**LISTA DE DISFRACES:**

 **ISAKA Y ASAHINA: TWINKLE Y SUZUKI-SAN**

 **TAKANO Y RITSU: TUXEDO MASK Y SAILOR MOON**

 **KISA Y YUKINA: VAMPIRO Y HOMBRE LOBO**

 **HATORI Y CHIAKI: LOBO FEROZ Y CAPERUCITA ROJA**

 **KIRISHIMA Y YOKOZAWA: CAZADOR Y OSO SALVAJE**

 **MINO Y YUU: POLICÍA Y PRISIONERO**

* * *

Isaka Ryuichiro era un tipo peculiar.

Desde su llegada a la presidencia de Marukawa había hecho cosas excéntricas, como aquella vez que envió a las doncellas a Kagawa... Pero lo de hoy superaba todos los límites.

Había decorado la editorial con motivo de Halloween y había organizado varias actividades ese fin de semana, con la finalidad de convivir con sus empleados.

La mayoría ya tenían planes, incluso Yokozawa (quien se había comprometido a acompañar a Hiyori a buscar caramelos... Y Kirishima a hacerle fotos) así que sólo habían quedado los chicos de Emerald.

-¡Éxito rotundo, señores!  
-Ryuichiro-sama, sólo han confirmado ocho personas.  
-Justo lo que esperaba. ¡Son tan raros...!  
-Y nosotros también. -Dijo Asahina Kaoru, viendo cómo iban disfrazados. Isaka se había vestido como Twinkle, la mascota de Emerald y de prácticamente toda Marukawa, y de acuerdo a las historias que contaba, había hecho disfrazarse a Asahina como el oso Suzuki. La habitación estaba preparada, había comida y bebida suficiente. Sólo quedaba esperar a las parejas...

Los primeros en acudir fueron Kisa y Yukina, con disfraces muy predecibles. Kisa iba de vampiro, ya que le chupaba la sangre (y otras cosas) a sus víctimas para mantenerse joven eternamente. Yukina era un hombre lobo, la mayoria del tiempo amable y encantador, pero se transformaba radicalmente cuando le hacían algo a su _Kisa-san._

Pocos instantes después, llegó un grupo de cuatro personas. Los dos más bajitos iban un poco asustados ya que les esperaba una noche, digamos, _emocionante._

Yoshino Chiaki, alias Yoshikawa Chiharu, iba vestido como un lindo caperucito rojo y charlaba con Yanase Yuu, vestido de presidiario, grillete incluido.

Sus parejas iban detrás de ellos y sus disfraces se complementaban. Hatori iba vestido como un lobo feroz y Mino era un sonriente (y psicópata) policía.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Takano y Ritsu. Takano iba vestido de Tuxedo Mask y Ritsu de Sailor Moon... Mini traje y peluca incluidos. Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos hasta que se oyó un grito.

-¡Ni una palabra u os castigaré en nombre del ESTO NO ES AMOR!  
-Vaya, vaya. Sí que te has metido en el papel, nanahikari...  
-Oh, Isaka-san, Yokozawa me ha dicho que sí se apuntarán a lo del bosque oscuro...  
-¡Genial, Takano! ¡Cuantas más parejas, mejor! -Isaka estaba feliz, no tenía claro lo de disfrazarse de conejo Twinkle, pero lo animó ver los disfraces de los otros ukes. -¡Vamos a empezar!

Entre tantas calaveras, calabazas y telarañas falsas, los peluches Twinkle y Suzuki-san desentonaban, pero Isaka pronto se situó entre ellos y empezó a contar una historia.

-¿Alguien se ha preguntado por qué Twinkle es considerado como el _dios protector_ no sólo de Emerald sino de toda la editorial? Ahora lo sabremos...

Las parejas se miraron con una mezcla de fastidio y curiosidad. A ver, Isaka era molesto, pero su imaginación era desbordante y se le daba bien entretener a la gente.

 _Twinkle llegaría lejos en la vida. Se ganó su apodo desde muy joven, debido a su belleza y a su inteligencia._

 _Hijo de una familia pobre, asistió a duras penas a la escuela y al instituto, pero con 16 años su suerte empezó a cambiar. Por probar suerte, solicitó una beca para estudiar el bachillerato en un prestigioso instituto público, y la ganó. Se trasladó a una residencia de estudiantes y conoció cómo era vivir con dinero en los bolsillos._

 _Había algo que casi nadie sabía de él, además de su verdadero nombre. Y es que no le atraían las chicas, sino los hombres. Y eso quedó manifiesto cuando conoció a Suzuki._

 _Suzuki era el niño rico de la clase. Hijo de un importante empresario, siempre lo había tenido todo y aunque era buena persona, estaba a punto de echarse a perder._

 _Dos personas muy diferentes que, contra todo pronóstico, acabaron haciéndose amigos y algo más..._

 _El año en que cumplirían 18 años, decidieron dar un paso adelante en su relación. Querían estudiar en la misma universidad y vivir juntos, buscar un trabajo... Ser libres._

 _Con Twinkle no hubo demasiados problemas, pero los padres de Suzuki querían enviarlo a los Estados Unidos. Suzuki habló con ellos, y ése fue el inicio del fin._

 _-No quiero irme a América... Porque estoy enamorado._  
 _-Si es así, Suzuki, podríamos hacer algo... Dinos el nombre de la afortunada._  
 _-Es más bien... Afortunado. Es... Twinkle._  
 _-¿Qué? Creo que no he oído bien. Twinkle es un hombre..._  
 _-Sí habéis oído bien. Estamos enamorados y queremos irnos a vivir juntos._  
 _-¡De ninguna manera! No te hemos educado para enamorarte de un hombre, además de ese Twinkle que es un muerto de hambre, y echar por tierra todos tus planes de futuro. ¡No lo permitiremos! ¿Me oyes?_  
 _-Eso habrá que verlo._

 _Los jóvenes estaban desesperados, no sabían que hacer. El momento llegó en una salida del instituto, donde pasarían fuera un par de noches. Con un par de mochilas y algo de dinero, Twinkle y Suzuki huyeron juntos..._

 _Fueron los mejores meses de sus vidas. A pesar de tener que vivir en sitios de dudosa reputación e ir cambiando de residencia, juntos superaban todas las dificultades. Cuando el dinero se acabó, tuvieron que ponerse a trabajar. Así pasaron otro mes... Pero vivían y trabajaban en un pueblo pequeño, la gente no era tonta y ya se habían puesto anuncios de su desaparición._

 _La policía vino a buscarlos una tarde de septiembre. Al ser menores de 20 años, tuvieron que volver a su ciudad, donde les esperaban los padres de Suzuki, iracundos. Toda su ira se dirigió al pobre Twinkle._

 _-¡Tú, muerto de hambre! ¡Seguro que has convencido a mi hijo de hacer lo que habéis hecho, pues ahora lo vas a pagar!_  
 _-¡Papá, yo soy tan culpqble como él! ¡Estamos enamorados, y cuando podamos, volveremos a huir de nuevo! -Twinkle no abría la boca, se temía lo peor, que no tardaría en llegar._  
 _-¡De ninguna manera! -El señor Suzuki sacó una escopeta y apuntó hacia Twinkle, como si fuera un conejo..._  
 _-¡Twinkle, CORRE! -Suzuki lo empujó para que corriera a la vez que el señor Suzuki disparaba..._

 _-¡Twinkle! ¡TWINKLE! -Un tiro limpio, en el pecho. Muerto en el acto. El rostro de Twinkle estaba sereno, como si sólo estuviese descansando. Pero no dejaron quedarse a Suzuki velándolo. El señir Suzuki se lo llevó a rastras y lo encerró en una habitación de su casa. Entonces, se empeñó en hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Contrató profesores particulares para Suzuki y no lo dejaba salir de casa. Éste se hallaba tan deprimido que le daba igual todo..._

 _Una noche, consiguió salir de su casa sin que nadie lo viera. Se fue a las vías del tren, y se suicidó. Sin Twinkle a su lado, no deseaba seguir viviendo..._

 _Años después, en esa parte de la ciudad empezó a haber casos de jóvenes que de un día para otro, se habían vuelto locos y habían sido encerrados en centros psiquiátricos. Se decía que se les aparecía un espíritu llamado Twinkle y les concedía todo lo que querían, al extremo de llevarlos a la locura._

 _Uno de ellos era un Ryuichiro de 22 años, un poco insatisfecho con su vida. Por la noche, mientras volvía del trabajo, pudo ver a un joven de ojos rojos._  
 _-Hola... Soy Twinkle y creo que no estás contento con tu vida._  
 _-¿Es tan evidente?_  
 _-Sí. Puedes contármelo, si quieres... Y yo te ayudaré a sentirte mejor..._  
 _-Yo estoy enamorado... De un hombre._  
 _-¿Cómo se llama?_  
 _-Asa... Kaoru, se llama Kaoru._  
 _-¿Y qué te gustaría de él?_  
 _-Yo sólo... Quisiera que se fijara en mí. -Twinkle sonrió. Ryuichiro no volvió a verlo en mucho tiempo. En esos años, entabló una relación sentimental con Kaoru y empezó como director general en_ _Marukawa. Entonces, una noche encontró a alguien en su despacho._  
 _-Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí? -Hacía unos cuantos años que no lo veía. Twinkle no había cambiado su aspecto._  
 _-¿Eres real?_  
 _-No. Soy un alma perdida. Pero necesito tu ayuda._  
 _-¿Qué quieres?_  
 _-Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a Suzuki._  
 _-¿Quién es Suzuki?_  
 _-Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo..._

 _Twinkle se había refugiado en un peluche en forma de conejo blanco y había pasado largos años en la editorial, buscando a su amor. El momento llegó cuando una mañana, una editora chillona llevaba a rastras a un escritor aferrado a un oso de peluche..._

-Esto ha sido todo. Más que una historia de miedo, os he contado un pedazo de drama, ¿eh? -Isaka mostraba una gran sonrisa. Su asistente Asahina se moría de la vergüenza ajena, y las demás parejas no eran menos. -¡No se pierdan la actividad del bosque oscuro este fin de semana!  
-Ryuichiro-sama, deje de hacer el tonto de una vez o voy a tener que castigarlo...  
-¡Asahina! ¡No seas aguafiestas! Pero sí, vamos a casa...

Las demás parejas hicieron lo propio. Aquella noche, todos tendrían algo en lo que pensar.


End file.
